Bleeding Insanity
by Innocently Devilish
Summary: She says she's not insane. She tells herself over and over her obsession and craving doesn't make her insane. But is she really? Implied ZaGr! Oneshot!


She didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. What was she supposed to do? Yell at him and run? No. That would make it worse. She would feel horrible and the pain would be unbearable.

She couldn't let him destroy her body anymore but she was addicted to the pain. The pain she feared and imagined as unbearable. Who would have thought? The little housewife was an addict. Only it wasn't drugs she was addicted to. It was pain. Her own drug.

"Gaz?"

The voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality where her friends were laughing and while she was daydreaming, the world had gone on, not even pausing for a moment.

"Gaz, are you okay?"

That same voice. It made her angry for some inexplicable reason. She wasn't mentally insane but she had an addiction. Could she be craving her drug? The pain?

Before she could stop herself she stood up and grabbed her purse, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired you know? Zim will want me home soon so I'll see you all later." Turning away she waved at her friends and exited the food court. It was a brisk and chilling twenty degrees outside but it didn't bother her a bit.

As she walked towards her car she began to evaluate her life. She was a common woman with common issues just like any other twenty year old. She was quite young and had never really had anything to brag about besides her gaming skills which were almost destroyed by Zim's persistent bugging to get her off the electronics.

A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth and her squinty eyes danced with a sadistic glee. No she wasn't insane but the thought of the pain her husband had caused was in a way an adrenaline rush. How she loved and hated the feeling and sound of flesh hitting flesh. Metal piercing flesh made her smirk grow into an evil grin.

She climbed into her car and immediately took off without putting on her seatbelt. If there was an accident she would stay awake as long as possible just to seep in her craved pain but for now the rush would be swerving between cars at high speeds. She wasn't insane. Just craved that wonderful hurt that sent electricity, sometimes literally, through her mind and body.

Her grin was replaced by a beautiful but fake smile that graced the angelic lips on her face. Her eyes went dull and after making sure it was believable enough, she pulled into her driceway where there were two other cars.

In her mind she thought bitterly, "Friends..." but on the outside she seemed happier then ever. She imagined clawing into his skin and feeling him her under tiny body. It wouldn't last long but the high would. Just a few cuts and bruises would do but she wanted more then the weak fight he always gave. He knew she loved pain. He would hurt her seriously but her dear brother had. He had come to visit and tried to kill her. Oh had she made him pay.

That same cheery look stayed upon her face as she walked into her house and before she could stop herself once again, went to her husband and kissed him softly. They were watching baseball. Surprising considering Zim had taken a liking to only soccer and football since being on Earth. They had both made so many friends after moving to a larger city and starting over. Gaz with her new fake cheeriness and Zim with his better disguise.

"Would you boys like something to eat?" She tried to sound friendly as always but something happened to her voice. She wasn't insane. She knew she wasn't.

The men didn't seem to notice but he did. He noticed everything about her. He had learned to look for her mood swings. They waved her off saying something about going to a bar later. She continued to smile.

She wasn't insane She just wanted to watch them die. Shew anted to poison them and watch their bodies convulse upon her spotless floor. Was that so much to ask for? She wasn't insane but she was addicted. She was addicted to pain. Not only hers but others as well.

The fear in her husband's eyes shone with a frightening seriousness. He knew what she was thinking. She smiled at him and put her coat by him. She hadn't worn it but she didn't want to hold it.

She walked to her brother's room. The guest room. She opened the door slightly, taking in the creak of the hinges and the metallic smell of blood. She hadn't been able to kill him but her husband had. Her brother lay there on the bed and had you overlooked the blood splattered on the walls, floor and TV you would've thought he was frozen in a horrible nightmare.

She picked up a knife that had been used the previous night and licked it. The blood was dry but it slid off easily with enough pressure causing her tongue to bleed.

She wasn't insane. She cut the front of her brother open. She knew who her next victim would be. She held the knife against the side of Dib's mouth and dragged it up to his ear. With a sudden realization that didn't bother her just like the cold half an hour before she knew something she had denied all her life.

"I really am insane."

* * *

Okay so I was randomly typing a chapter for my newer story which I have yet to post on here and instead this came out. Gaz isn't that old in the other story. She's only 16. Anyways I actually kind of like this. It turned out good. For some strange reason I always make Gaz abusive or sadistic T-T Maybe it's just my view on her. I don't know. Well Review? 


End file.
